Bones' Worst Enemy
by Andalusia25
Summary: Bones one true enemy has come to challenge him, and the good doctor is not willing to back down.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or profit from any work of fan fiction.**

**This idea came to me and I figured I'd run with it **

**Summary: Bones one true enemy has come to challenge him, and the good doctor is not willing to back down.**

Clasping his PADD, the older human watched his commanding officers, Captain James T. Kirk and Commander Spock, as they laid side-by-side on the bio-bed in Med Bay. They had been on yet another wine-and-dine mission for Star Fleet, but as was increasingly common, the mission had gone terribly wrong forcing Jim to call for an emergency beam-out. Scotty, as a precautionary measure, had beamed them right to Med Bay, and thank God he had. Jim was bleeding in so many places his white skin was completely covered with red and Spock had faired even worse. Leonard 'Bones' McCoy, CMO, was alone for the moment with nothing but his internal dialogue to keep him company. _Just once, I would like to see these two return without a scratch on them. I should have went along to ensure that Jim doesn't get himself killed and Spock doesn't try to protect his Captain with nothing but his defenseless body. Why did I sign-up for this? Oh that's right, to try and keep the excitement to a dull roar. One of these days these two are going to be the death of me._

Deciding that arguing with himself would get him no where but Star Fleet Psych, Bones turned his attention away from his two friends. He had to admit, not even he, the resident pessimist, had expected such a huge turn of events. The planet was a booming agricultural civilization that had recently joined the Federation. The _Enterprise_ had been ordered to make a customary 'check-in' on the new addition on their way to monitor the Romulan Neutral Zone for the next six months. It was just a normal, every day, run of the mill mission. But of course there was no such thing for Jim Kirk. Sighing, Bones sat down on his couch, rubbing his eyes. It had been a long day, his emotions were tattered. It ripped his heart to shreds every damn time they came back half-alive. Letting his eyes close, Bones relaxed back into the pillows, those haunting thoughts following him into slumber.

After only a few moments rest, a man dressed in civilian attire came to stand in Bones' door way. Sensing someone in the room with him, Bones awoke and cracked open his bloodshot eyes to inspect his nocturnal guest. As it was the nightshift, most of the lights had been dimmed to allow patient rest, so the man's face was in the shadows. Bones' mind was racing, trying to catalogue the features that were visible, he was sure he knew this man even though it was plain he was not a member of Star Fleet. Yet, it was as if he had known the man all his life, as if they were constant companions, even now, in the journey through time and space. "Can I help you?" The thought made Bones' heart pound in his chest, and yet he made no motion to turn away from his visitor or order him out of Med Bay.

The man came to sit beside the cantankerous physician with a nod as if he had been next to him countless times before. He was dressed in black, his long dark hair pulled away from his pale face and his dark eyes sparkled in the dim lighting. His smooth voice floated like silk in the sterile air, yet it was pin pricks on the shorter man's ear drums. "Jim Kirk is an amazing man. So many times he has risked his life to protect those people and ideas that are precious to him. Do you believe, good doctor, his luck will run day run dry?" The man was sitting on the opposite end of the couch, several feet from Bones' side, yet it felt as if his words had been whispered directly into his ear. His mere presence seemed to be wrapped tightly around Bones' whole body.

Fear, cold as ice, gripped his stomach, his blood pounding in his ear, but yet at the same time his resolve strengthened. "Jim Kirk's luck is damn near endless. I don't think you need to worry about _my_ Captain." His voice was clipped, his eyes piercing as he turned to face his opponent. This battle it seemed was as old as time.

Raising an eyebrow, the man simply shrugged. "And what about Commander Spock? He is certainly never the one to back down, always risking his safety to keep Jim Kirk from harm, and even you some times as well, doctor. The Vulcan is illogical in his attempt to stave off the inevitable." A smile, not quite cruel but almost regretful, spread across his face.

Squaring his shoulders, Bones battled against the man's words, this time for the Vulcan. "As long as I am able, _both_ of those men will have a chance at tomorrow." He meant every word he said. "I'll fight you and the hounds of hell to protect them, Death." The doctor addressed his nemesis. The single enemy he had fought since his introduction to medicine and even before.

Slightly bowing his head in acknowledgment, his dark eyes twinkled in the moon light. "Most humans are scared to meet me, most are shaking by the time I address them, but not you Leonard. You and I are dance partners in this ever constantly increasing tempo whirl around the universe. You don't back down an inch. And I must say that over the years I had become weary, medical science had improved, but the physicians had lost their fire. Then you came along." He smiled, this time real with fire blazing in his eyes. "Make no mistake, I don't enjoy ripping the souls from under your skilled hands, but it is my duty." Death turned his gaze back towards the two men.

Bones was speechless for a few moments, letting his words sink in. Finally clearing his throat, he leaned closer to his most hated opponent. "Why are you here? They are perfectly stable. You can't be here to take them from me!" His voice did not shake much to his surprise as he questioned the taller man.

Smirking as a father would to his inquisitive child, Death shook his head slowly. "Leonard, I can not tell you such things. But yes, I can take them any time I choose, for it is my call that beckons the souls from a body." He sighed. "It is frowned upon enough that I have even come to visit you now. Let it just be known that it is the only friendly gesture I have ever shown a human being or any other species. No other has seen the face of their opponent. Out of all the eons I have served, you are my most treasured, Leonard. I want you to know that when the time comes, Kirk and Spock will die just as they want." He turned to face the two men they were speaking of, both still asleep oblivious to the other men.

Following his gaze, Bones looked at the two men who had become his family. "What do you mean?" His words were whispered, his worst fear realized.

Turning back to face the doctor, his guest raised an eyebrow. "Jim wants to die a hero and Spock wants to die by his side." He spoke his words plain as if it was an every day occurrence to speak of how he would kill a person's best friends.

Deep in his heart, Bones knew that was the truth, yet he froze as he realized that moment could be now. Jim had just saved the natives from an oppressive Ruler and Spock, as always, was by his side. "Have you come for them?" This time his voice did shake, tears welling up in the corner of his eyes.

Standing, Death walked towards the door. "If I have come for them, what do you think you could do to stop me, Leonard?" He paused but did not turn back towards Bones.

Scrambling to his feet, Bones stepped in front of his enemy and fell to his knees. "Take me. I am older and they don't need me as much as I need them. Joanna doesn't get to see me as much; hell Jocelyn has already told her I'm dead. This universe needs James T. Kirk and Spock, they don't need Leonard McCoy. These men are my family. The only ones I have left. Please, please don't take them from me. I love them both." He pleaded, sobs racking his whole body as he begged with his hands clasped in front of him.

Impassive, Death watched the display of love and affection. "You are not the first to try and bargain with me, calling out into the darkness as I draw nearer invisibly around a loved one. But it is not your time, Leonard." He made a motion to continue walking, but Bones blocked his path with his arms.

Gritting his teeth, Bones growled his response. "If you are taking anyone off the _Enterprise_ tonight, by God, you are taking me." Rising to his feet, he never took his eyes off the man before him. "You can't have Jim or Spock, damnit. I won't let you take them." He crossed his arms over his chest.

Laughing, Death raised an eyebrow. "And how will you stop me? None of your little hyposprays or your Medical knowledge can stop the Hand of Death. I creep like a shadow and take what is mine, when it is time. No one has ever been able to prevent my duties, and no matter how treasured you are, you can't stop me either." He pushed Bones to one side effortlessly.

Running, Bones came to stand between the bio-beds and the menace. "'No one' is not Jim Kirk. He doesn't believe in no-win scenarios, he doesn't believe in being beaten when he's back is to the wall. And I don't either. You can't have them!" With both of his hands, he pushed on Death's chest, causing him to take a step back. "I will protect these two until you've come to collect me. I ain't like no other doctor you've ever met, I won't let you beat me." He shoved again.

Death was loosing footing. "The great Dr. Leonard McCoy can not stop Death." He was still sliding across the floor as Bones shoved him.

Grunting with effort, Bones snarled as he pushed Death into the corridor. "The hell I can't." He sealed the door and turned back to the two men still sleeping on the bio-bed. With a deep sigh, he relaxed back against the doors, as Death hammered his fists into the bulkhead.

Waking, Bones jumped to his feet and raced into the Med Bay. Jim and Spock were still sleeping peacefully. Turning around, Bones began frantically searching for his visitor. His heart was still pounding and sweat was beading on his forehead. The main door slid open, Bones held his breath waiting for the tall man to come through and finish his fight, but it was Christine Chapel who sauntered through, looking fresh and ready for her shift.

Nodding, Chapel looked her boss over. "You look like death warmed over." She casually remarked checking on their two patients.

With a heavy sigh, Bones nodded. "You have no idea." He turned and walked back to his office. He was a doctor, he fought Death daily, but when it came to those two men, he'd give his own life and Bones was sure Death would accept his offer next time.

**A/N: Thanks for reading**

**I hope you enjoyed it. Leave me a comment/review and tell me what you think, pretty please. **


End file.
